Dance in the Rain
by Yamada Umeko
Summary: Oneshot. Tokiya finally reveals his feelings to a certain purple haired girl. ToFuu


A/N: How's it going guys? After watching a few Flame of Recca episodes and reading some fanfics, I've decided to write one myself! I'm not really addicted to the anime, but I'd love to see Fuuko and Tokiya get together. So here's a oneshot for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca. Somebody else does, and I thank him/her for thinking up Fuuko and Tokiya!

xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx

Dance in the Rain

"C'mon Mi-chan! Lighten up, it's vacation!"

Tokiya looked up at the sound of the wind goddess' cheerful voice. He gave her an indifferent look and said, "Go bother someone else, monkey," He was, a moment ago, enjoying the peace he had at the back porch, away from his noisy and irritating teammates.

The Hokage Team had decided to take a vacation in the countryside near the mountains; a change from the usual bustle in the city. That is, Yanagi initially suggested it, and Recca, being the dutiful ninja that he was to his 'hime', immediately agreed. Fuuko, Ganko Kaoru and Kagerou loved the idea. And since Fuuko was going, Domon decided to go, too.

Tokiya, however, was a different story. He admitted that a vacation would be nice. He wanted to get away from the usual city life and get some peace. But since the monkeys were going, there was no chance that he would get any peace _at all._ So he declined.

So why was he there?

Blame it on Yanagi. Or better yet, blame it on his inability to say no to her. Yanagi had pleaded with him, giving him her best puppy-dog look. And, as usual, he couldn't resist. So he agreed, knowing perfectly that later on, he was going to regret that decision.

So now here he was, in the perfect vacation house, trying to get a peaceful moment to be able to enjoy the book he was reading.

But it seemed that fate was not on his side as Fuuko plopped down on a chair beside him. Shrugging, she said, "Recca, Kaoru and Domon are goofing around, and Yanagi-chan, Ganko-chan and Kagerou-san are preparing something to eat. So that leaves me with you,"

Fuuko sighed as Tokiya only ignored her and continued reading. She peered at the boring-looking book in his hand. "What're you reading, anyway?"

"Nothing that a monkey like you could understand,"

"…"

Tokiya glanced at her when she didn't reply. It was a rare occurrence: Fuuko not saying anything after he just insulted her. He saw that she was looking at the scenery in front of her—the grass, the flowers, the trees, and the mountains in the distance.

Concern flickered in his eyes. What was wrong with her? She seemed preoccupied. The normal Fuuko would never stare into space.

Seeing her like this brought a wave of emotions that were slowly becoming unfamiliar. He had been feeling this way lately, and every time when Fuuko was around. He would feel something weird in his stomach, and was starting to feel possessive of her. He began to appreciate her beauty: her sparkling, green eyes, her smile, her purple hair, everything.

At first, he had tried to dismiss his feelings. After all, it was _impossible_ for someone like him to fall in love with someone like her. He was a perfect gentleman, while she was unrefined. He was a top student—loved by all, especially the teachers who praised him, and the entire girl population of the school, who swooned everytime they caught sight of him. She was despised by the teachers for her behavior and her failing grades, and girls repulsed at the sight of her tomboyish ways. He was cold and unfeeling, while her feelings were always like an open book. They were complete opposites. North and South Pole. Night and day. Black and white. Yin and Yang.

Yet, after weeks filled with sleepless nights and thoughts of her clouding his mind, he gave up. He was in love with Kirisawa Fuuko.

Anyway, didn't they say that opposites attract?

Tokiya was shaken out of his reverie when he heard the steady rhythm of raindrops falling on the ground. His head shot to the right when he sensed movement, and he saw the object of his affection running outside towards the rain.

Tokiya's eyebrow shot up.

Fuuko was laughing, twirling happily in the rain. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling of the water cascading on her. She called out to him, "Hey, Mi-chan! Come here, the rain feels great!"

Tokiya stared at her slim frame. She was slowly getting drenched. Her clothes were clinging to her body, accentuating her curves. Wet, purple hairs were sticking to her joyous face.

Fuuko looked towards him, frowning. He wasn't making a move to join her, nor was he saying anything. Then, she had a wonderful idea, and she went to him, grabbed his arm, and dragged him outside.

Tokiya's face registered a surprised look for a split-second, but it was immediately replaced with a scowl. Now he was getting wet!

Fuuko only laughed at him and took his hands, waving them about. "Dance with me, Mi-chan!"

Tokiya only stood stock still. He withdrew his hands from her grip and glowered at her.

Fuuko gave him a childish pout. "You're no fun." Suddenly, she smiled slyly, and said, "I bet you don't know how to dance…"

He smirked at her. "Of course I don't…"

Fuuko had a triumphant look, before it wilted together with her smile as she saw his annoying smirk.

"…How monkeys dance is quite different with the humans,"

She glared at him. She turned around, ready to stomp away from him, but a hand shot out to her wrist, preventing her from walking away. She angrily faced him, her mouth open, ready to lash out. But it was left hanging open as Tokiya stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her waist.

"Do you want insects flying into your mouth?" he asked her with a smirk.

Fuuko instantly closed her mouth. Her heart was thumping loudly and her breath was quickening. He was actually dancing with her!

She forgot all about the rain soaking them both wet, the trees and flowers all around them, the vacation, everything. All that mattered to her was this moment, him and her close to each other, dancing.

Tentatively, she placed her hands on his shoulders. She closed her eyes and smiled slightly. A soft sigh escaped her lips. She cherished each and every second of this Cinderella story. She and her dashing prince charming in each other's arms. She figured that he would probably forget this whole thing and go back to his cold grumpy self after this dance ended, so it was better to savor it while it lasted.

Her eyes fluttered open in shock as she felt warm lips against her own.

She saw Tokiya kissing her, his eyes closed.

Slowly, she closed her eyes and responded to his kiss. She could feel his arms wrapping around her, drawing her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Her arms snaked their way around his neck.

Fuuko gasped when she felt his tongue brush her bottom lip, and Tokiya took advantage of it, quickly entering her open mouth, exploring her, tasting her.

Fuuko kissed him back with just as much passion. Her right hand moved to his ponytail and freed his silver hair, and she buried her hands into them. She moaned softly as his hands caressed her and slowly went up her wet shirt.

Tokiya's eyes snapped open, and he immediately let go of Fuuko, who was flushed and was breathing heavily.

The rain had already stopped. The clock had struck midnight. Cinderella's moment with the prince had ended.

Tokiya turned away from her searching eyes, astounded and ashamed at the same time. What had happened? Had he really lost control? All he could remember was dancing with her. Then she closed her eyes and let out a sigh, and his eyes dropped to her soft, luscious lips, enticing him, tempting him…

"Mi-chan…"

When he didn't answer, Fuuko's brows furrowed. What was wrong with him? A moment ago, they were kissing, and now he was ignoring her?

Suddenly, he said in a cold voice, "Get inside. You're going to catch a cold, monkey,"

Fuuko could feel her temper flaring. What the hell was going on here? "Mi-chan…" she said, her voice showing how confused and angry she was.

But Tokiya only walked away from her and headed towards the house.

She ran after him and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. She threatened him, saying, "Don't you dare walk away from me."

He gave her a cold and dangerous look. "Take your hands off me,"

But Fuuko glared at him defiantly. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Kirisawa…" he growled.

"No!" she said loudly. "I want to know first what's bothering you!" Then, she continued, her voice soft and pleading, "Please tell me what's wrong…We're friends, aren't we?"

'_That's just it,_' he thought glumly. Why did he have to have fallen for her? He wanted to tell her so badly; tell her that he loved her. But he was…afraid. Afraid that she didn't feel the same way, that she would reject him, and that would be the end of their friendship.

Tokiya may not show it, but Fuuko's friendship meant a lot to him. It was one of the things that he cherished, and he didn't want to ruin it with his feelings for her. She was the only one in the Hokage Team who tried hardest to befriend him, even after the UBS and Sodom; him, the cold and unfeeling Ice block. She was always there for him—annoying and pestering, yes, but still there, always by his side, even after pushing her away every single time. Her friendship was the only thing that mattered to him (aside from Yanagi's well-being). He could care less if Recca and the others left him. But Fuuko…

Fuuko stood in front of him and peered at him with pleading eyes. "What is it, Mi-chan? Tell me…"

"Why do you care?"

Fuuko was taken aback. "What?"

Tokiya directed his blue eyes to her. "Why do you care so much? What is it to you?"

"I…" She was, at first, confused and speechless. Then, it dawned upon her, and, mustering up all her courage, she gazed at him with unwavering eyes, "Because I care about you." She paused, and took a deep breath. This is it.

She continued, her voice sure and confident, "Because…I love you, Mi-chan."

Tokiya's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it! Fuuko…loves him? His heart soared. Then, his doubts crept in. What if she was just playing? What if it was just some nasty trick?

He stared into her eyes, searching for any trace of a lie. But there was none. All he saw was a mixture of love and hope.

Fuuko reached out and placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you…" she repeated, her voice softer.

Finally, Tokiya's doubts dissipated. He lifted his hand to his face and took her hand into his. "Fuuko…I…I love you, too…"

Her face lit up, and a huge grin graced her face. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Tokiya kissed back, hugging her tightly, almost as if he was afraid to let go.

After a few moments, Fuuko broke the kiss. She gazed up at him as a frown crossed his features, and she laughed. "We'll continue later. We need to go inside and change,"

Tokiya reluctantly let her go, and looked on as she ran towards the house. When didn't go after her, she looked back and called out, "Mi-chan! Do you want to catch a cold?"

Then, Yanagi suddenly appeared by the door. She was looking for Fuuko and Tokiya, and she peered into the back porch. She gasped when she saw Fuuko. "Fuuko-chan! Why are you all wet? Did something happen?"

Fuuko laughed. "Nothing happened, Yanagi-chan. I just stayed in the rain, that's all,"

Yanagi threw her an incredulous look. "What were you doing in the rain?" Then she caught sight of Tokiya standing a few meters away behind Fuuko. "Mikagami-kun! You're wet, too!"

"Oh…" Fuuko gave Tokiya a glance, then turned back to Yanagi, "Mi-chan and I were just dancing in the rain,"

To say that Yanagi was surprised would be an understatement. Fuuko stifled a laugh at Yanagi's reaction. She pushed Yanagi into the open door and said cheerfully, "Let's go, Yanagi-chan! I need your help unpacking my stuff…" She gave Tokiya a smile and a wave, and disappeared with Yanagi into the house.

Tokiya stared after her retreating back. Then, he allowed himself a small smile, and headed back inside.

xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx

A/N: Wow! That was a long one-shot! (Well, it is for me) I apologize for any OOC-ness; I'm new to writing a ToFuu fic, and Mi-chan's personality is quite hard to depict, but I think it's not too shabby. Anyway, please review, and tell me what you think, 'kay?

Ciao!

purple and pink dreams


End file.
